MIEDO AL AMOR
by Tathuhime
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Una breve Historia de una chica que no quiere enamorarse y de un chico que se enamoro de ella... SasuSaku


-Los personajes son exclusivamente del gran Masashi Kishimoto ... La historia es Original de mi autoria, espero la disfruten-

* * *

><p><strong>Mi primer One Shot, estoy un poquito (BASTANTE) nerviosa por sus criticas, cometarios, halagos y demás que quieras escribir… solo espero que les guste y que la ortografía este aceptablemente bien…<strong>

*****MIEDO AL AMOR*****

-Será algo clandestino… -decía la hermosa chica de cabellos rosas e impresionantes ojos verdes- Follamos y ya… -se acerco al joven- Cuando quieras, donde quieras y como quieras… la fantasía de cualquier hombre: follar con la mujer más deseada.

Sasuke Uchiha miro a Sakura Haruno la mujer más deseada; en eso ella no mentía. Era la chica deseada por todo el campus universitario. Todos, absolutamente todos, desde les estudiantes y profesores, querían con ella. Rogaban por una sola noche con esa diosa de largos y ondulados cabellos de exótico rosa claro e increíbles ojos jades… ojos que te seducían… como lo hacían en este momento.

Él se preguntaba cómo era posible que aquella chica le estuviera proponiendo una relación así. A él, el chico huérfano estudiante de derecho, un asocial que se mantenía al margen de todo y que no hablaba con nadie.

-Tú te tienes en muy alta estima, ¿no? –respondió en un impulso, del cual se arrepintió al instante pero no lo demostró. Era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo.

Y espero, espero que esas palabras la hicieran arrepentirse pero en lugar del enojo que esperaba la chica sonrió. La sonrisa más perfecta que nunca hubiese visto. Con eso dientes blancos y esos labios absurdamente apetecibles, carnosos y rojos. Sintió ese tirón en la entrepierna y un leve, levísimo, sonrojo se presento en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Sí, y tengo el derecho, porque es la verdad… -su mirada se volvió mas provocativa mientras sus uñas pintadas de rosa le acariciaban el pecho- Todos me desean, ya sea por lo guapa, por lo popular, por el dinero… pero me desean, y yo no los culpo… -comento en susurro que le arranco un gemido, pues la chica había acariciado levemente su entrepierna con una de sus largas piernas- Con tal de que sean capaz de proporcionarme un buen rato, para mí está bien.

Sasuke trago saliva mientras todo el cuerpo se le tensaba y su erección crecía cada vez más. La pelirrosa solo sonreía mientras lo arrinconaba contra la pared y le daba un pequeño, casi inexistente, mordisco en la oreja.

-¿No te crees capaz de brindarme buenos ratos Sasuke-kun?

-Con rato te refieres a orgasmo… -hablo con la voz demasiado rasposa, a lo que tuvo que carraspear para aclarársela- Si no me equivoco… -la miro, y la chica tenía en sus labios una sonrisita burlona. Como sabiendo lo que le producía. Y eso lo excito y enfureció en igual medida- Déjame decirte ojos verdes, que conmigo conocerás un placer mas allá de todo lo que has conocido hasta ahora.

-Mmm… - se lamio los labios- Que bien, una promesa… espero sepas cumplirla, ojos negros.- le respondió divertida.

Y sasuke la beso. Mordiéndole los labios y adentrando su lengua en la cavidad de la chica, produciéndole un espasmo de placer. Succionándole la lengua y ajustando sus manos en la estrecha cintura hasta levantarla y rozarle el sexo con su notoria erección haciéndolos gemir a ambos.

-Y yo espero que puedas soportarla.- le dijo antes de voltearla, estrellándola con la pared y arremetiendo con otro beso, escondidos entre las literas de la biblioteca de la universidad.

* * *

><p>Tras ese breve pero muy excitante encuentro en la universidad, donde las cosas tuvieron que ser interrumpidas por un grupo de estudiantes que entraron, Sasuke se había llevado a la chica a su apartamento, situado no muy lejos del campus.<p>

Y ahora se encontraban los dos, sin ropa y en mitad de una cama algo estrecha besándose y tocando todo lo que era posible, que ya era bastante.

Sasuke le succionaba, besaba, acariciaba y lamia todo el cuerpo, deteniéndose en los pechos y esos rosados pezones; en la cintura y ese ombligo incitante; pero donde su atención estuvo más presente y donde más se tomo su tiempo fue en esos pétalos de carne, rosados y húmedos de deseo…

Los lamio, beso y saboreo penetrándola con lengua y dedos; enloqueciendo a Sakura hasta hacerla estallar y gritar de placer una y otra y otra vez. Sin descanso, sin treguas para después posicionarse sobre ella y penetrarla muy lentamente, en un ritmo agonizante que los elevaba y los mantenía en la cúspide impidiendo la total liberación de los sentidos…

El calor era insoportable y las ganas de sentir ese maravilloso orgasmo que estaba tan cerca, pero del cual Sasuke la mantenía alejada hicieron que la chica, enloquecida, capturara entre sus piernas las caderas de Sasuke, apretando sus músculos internos enloqueciéndole también a él, haciendo que el chico marcara un nuevo ritmo más salvaje, mas rápido, cada vez mas…

Gritaron, se sacudieron, se besaron y se enloquecieron una tras otra vez hasta rendirse y sumergirse en el sueño, saciados y completos.

* * *

><p>Sakura se levanto con mucho cuidado sin querer despertar al chico que se encontraba a su lado. Se sentía rara, no era lo mismo… había pensado que acostándose con él borraría esos sentimientos absurdos que le despertaba el chico Uchiha… pero no. No había servido para nada.<p>

Si, había tenido un orgasmo, pero no era lo mismo, no lo era. Había algo diferente, algo que no quería sentir… ella prefería que su corazón se mantuviera al margen, en la ignorancia de ese estúpido sentimiento al que denominaban amor.

Se vistió y se fue de ese cuarto de hotel de cinco estrellas. Al salir, miro la calle y sintió frio y se sintió extraña. Se sentía culpable y eso era una estupidez. Ella no debería sentirse culpable… llamo a un taxi y se dirigió a su caro apartamento.

De camino a su vivienda pensó en que tenía que dejar de ver a Sasuke, porque se estaba asustando, tenía miedo de esto que estaba creciendo dentro de ella… ese miedo, ese sentido de pertenencia… Definitivamente hoy lo llamaría y terminaría con todo de una vez.

* * *

><p>-Si… Dios, si… más… más –gemía descontrolada y fuera de si la pelirosa.<p>

Se encontraba en su apartamento, en su habitación, en su cama… un lugar al que nunca, NUNCA, había llevado a nadie... y estaba con Sasuke, sobre Sasuke, moviéndose enloquecida y poseída de una intensa pasión. Sasuke le mantenía sujeta las caderas, marcando el ritmo, haciéndola subir y bajar sobre su miembro duro y erguido… era delicioso. Y estallaron, como siempre, en un mar de estrellas de colores que se filtraban por sus parpados y la dejaban satisfecha y llena.

Si, lo había llamado, y al verlo había pasado lo de siempre, sus hormonas habían despertado y habían acabado, como siempre, en la cama, gozando el uno del otro. Devorándose y consumiéndose en el fuego de la pasión y el sexo sin control, salvaje y placentero.

Era sexo, solo sexo, se repetía la ojiverde. No podía dejar todo este sexo magnifico por unos cuentos miedos… seguiría comprobando, no se cansaría hasta descubrir que era lo que diferenciaba esto que tenia con el Uchiha con los demás… seria la manera más lógica de seguir.

* * *

><p>-¡Te acostaste con Naruto! – le grito cabreado Sasuke a Sakura.<p>

Sakura lo miro sin inmutarse y eso enfureció aun más a Sasuke. Dios, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese enamorado de una chica tan fría y sin corazón como la Haruno?

-Eres una zorra –le espeto sin misericordia y en un susurro lleno de cólera.- ¿te crees que por ser la chica más deseada, que viene de una de las familias más ricas de Japón puedes jugar conmigo? –golpeo una silla de su apartamento con su pie tirándola.- ¿Por qué, dime, por qué te follaste a Naruto?

-Cálmate Sasuke, no sé porque te alteras tanto… es solo sexo, y para serte sincera, tú follas mejor que tu amigo –lo dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

A la muy zorra le parecía divertido haberse follado a su amigo.

-Vete. –su tono fue frio, carente de todo emoción.

-¿Disculpa? –Pregunto ofendida la chica- ¿Tú me estas echando a mí de este mugriento apartamento? Piensa muy bien lo que dices Sasuke Uchiha, no creo que estés enterado de con quién hablas.

El chico la miro, viéndola como nunca antes la había visto. Una mujer sin escrúpulos, una rica caprichosa y mimada… una mujer perdida en sí misma.

-Además, considero que este espectáculo está muy fuera de lugar.- continuo la chica ignorando los pensamientos del chico- Si, me folle a Naruto. Si, es tu amigo. Pero ¿y qué? No somos nada, me entiendes, nada… no puedes venir y gritarme zorra cuando no tengo una relación con nadie… puedo acostarme con quien quiera y cuando quiera… y el hecho de que me haya acostado unas cuantas veces contigo no quiere decir que puedes considerarte mi dueño.

-Me das lastima –pronuncio tras un breve silencio el Uchiha.

Y era verdad, la chica le daba lástima. Le huía al amor, lo había descubierto tras ese breve monologo. Sakura Haruno tenía miedo a los sentimientos.

-¿Qué? –exclamo desconcertada.

-Me das lastima Sakura, porque le estas huyendo a lo que podrías llegar a sentir por una persona, sea yo o cualquier otra. No quieres enamorarte, no te lo permites. Por eso te acuestas con todos. –Escucho sus propias palabras y se sorprendió de su descubrimiento- por eso te acostaste con Naruto, porque estas asustada de lo que sientes por mí. No quieres sentirlo y te metiste en la cama con otro, pensando que así tal vez me olvidarías… quieres que todos vean a la perfecta Sakura, la chica guapa y con todos sus juguetes: los carros, el apartamento, los hombres y la ropa; no eres más que una fachada, te escondes, te ocultas…

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada, cállate –grito Sakura mirándolo con odio.

-Por eso nunca has tenido una relación seria, ni siquiera una amiga de verdad. Eres… solo eres una muñeca… no vives, no sientes… -dijo con tristeza- ve y acuéstate con todos, sigue esa vida de lujo y sexo descontrolado.- Sasuke la miro con tanta tristeza, tanto amor- Yo… te amo, Sakura… y, Dios, hasta podría perdonarte que te acostaras con otro, te perdonaría, tan solo si me dijeras que me amas… si me permitieras…

-Cállate… no te necesito… no necesito de ti ni de nadie –exclamo orgullosa- puedes quedarte con tu amor, yo de ti solo quería sexo, ¿era tan difícil?... –en un susurro apagada- lo arruinaste todo, Sasuke, todo.

-No, lo arruinaste tu Sakura.

-Adiós, Sasuke-kun, fue bonito conocerte.

Y Sakura se fue, sin mirar ni uno solo vez atrás dejando, por primera vez, a Sasuke Uchiha con el corazón roto.

* * *

><p>-¡SASUKE! –grito cuando llego al orgasmo.<p>

Agotada se recostó en la cama al lado del chico, sin darle una sola mirada, cerrando los ojos e intentando dormirse.

-Me llamaste Sasuke, Sakura. Y no me gusta que la mujer con la que estoy teniendo sexo piense en otro cuando está conmigo. –dijo la voz masculina haciendo que abriera los ojos sorprendida.

-No seas tonto, yo no te dije Sasuke… es imposible que te haya dicho Sasuke.

-Pero lo hiciste.

-Estas equivocado Neji, mejor acuéstate y descansa, que mas tarde podemos continuar con ese tan prometido maratón de sexo.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué te acostaste con Sakura? –le pregunto de forma calmada Sasuke a su mejor amigo.<p>

-¿Cómo te enteraste? –también pregunto Naruto, sorprendido.

-Solo me entere… pero responde, quiero saber.

-Ya sabes que estoy enamorado de Hinata Hyuga… –empezó a decir Naruto.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver esa chica en esto?

-Espera Teme que te estoy diciendo. –dijo Naruto viéndolo molesto por la interrupción- Estaba en una fiesta y llego Hinata con un chico, creo que su nombre era Kiba… me puse muy celoso al verlos hablando y bailando, así que empecé a tomar, bastante; cuando entre copa y copa llego esta chica de cabellos rosas y me abordo. Empezó a coquetearme, creo que ella también estaba un poco bebida… en fin, yo estaba celoso, algo borracho y, bueno, era Sakura Haruno, la chica más guapa… imagínate yo, Naruto Uzumaki, con ella. –dijo con una sonrisa tonta- Al final, la lleve a mi apartamento y sucedió… pero no puedo decir que me arrepienta, ya que la chica sabe lo que hace, ¿si me entiendes? –pregunto con una sonrisa picara ignorante de los turbios sentimientos de Sasuke.- pero no lo volvería hacer, ahora lo único que quiero es conquistar a Hinata.

* * *

><p>Dos meses, habían pasado dos meses desde que Sakura no tenía a Sasuke y se sentía mal, muy mal… nunca llego a pensar que se enamoraría… y no era que no quisiera, era que la asustaba, le tenía miedo a sufrir. Había amado tanto en su infancia a sus padres pero ellos nunca ni una sola vez le dieron una muestra de cariño, palabras de amor, nada… siempre entre nanas y las mejores y más caras comodidades, sintiéndose sola, escuchando la envidia de todos por su vida, sin conocer la verdad.<p>

Ella se aprovecho de esa envidia, esa admiración y decidió que no tenía sentido amar si ibas a sufrir tanto… lo mejor era vivir, vivir entre lujos, utilizar a la gente, comprarlos por un tiempo y botarlos cuando se cansara… era tan sencillo, o fue tan sencillo hasta que se fijo en ese Uchiha… con esa mirada que le atravesaba el alma.

Lo deseo y, al igual que a todos, quiso utilizarlo, pero algo fallo en el proceso, pues su corazón había sido expuesto entrando en el poco tiempo y ahora dolía. Dolía porque lo había perdido.

-Estúpida –se dijo en un susurro.- eres una estúpida Sakura Haruno, y seguirás así el resto de tu vida porque desaprovechaste la oportunidad que te dio la vida para ser feliz.

Sakura lloraba, lloraba como cuando tenía 6 años y nadie recordó su cumpleaños; o cuando escucho aquel chico de 17 que le gustaba a los 14 años lo fácil que sería enamorarla y utilizarla; lloraba, lloraba por todo; por lo que nunca tuvo, por lo que pudo tener y rechazo, por Sasuke, por ella, por sus padres que nunca le dieron amor, por las amigas que no eran amigas de verdad… se ahogaba, sentía que se ahoga y no sabía cómo volver a respirar.

* * *

><p>-Sakura despierta, por favor, despierta –le susurraba una voz. Sentía como alguien le agarraba la mano.<p>

Fue abriendo los ojos muy lentamente, sintiendo como le molestaba la luz del techo, un techo blanco; le dolían las muñecas y fue lo primero que vio, unas vendas y recordó.

Recordó como había ido a la cocina con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y cogía un cuchillo, como en mitad de la sala había cortado sus muñecas esperando desangrase y morir… pero también como se había arrepentido, como había ido al teléfono asustada, sin querer morir… al final había sido una cobarde, no había sido capaz de acabar con todo ese dolor agonizante que le travesaba el alma.

-Hija, Sakura.

Sakura miro quien le cogía la mano, era su madre. Su madre estaba allí, y no solo ella también estaba su padre… y empezó a llorar, otra vez; unos brazos la abrazaron y le dieron palabras, esas palabras que había esperado por tantos años, esas palabras que le revivieron un poquito de ese corazón consumado.

* * *

><p>-Sí, estoy bien, gracias Hinata –le dijo a la chica de cabellos negros y ojos perlas que estaba sentada a su lado. Nunca se habían hablado, nunca le había dedicado un solo pensamiento a ella ni a ninguna de las otras personas de la facultad de medicina. Siempre se había creído tan especial, más que todos.<p>

-Estoy preocupada por ti, Sakura-chan –hablo con esa voz dulce Hinata- ya no eres la misma que antes… y sé que nunca hemos hablado pero yo te veía porque te admiraba. Siempre fuiste tan segura y extrovertida.

-Gracias, Hinata. Pero no había nada que admirar. Era una chica vacía… ahora no, ahora puedo decir que tengo una amiga… ¿Ne, Hinata-chan? –dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Hinata se sonrojo y asintió muy levemente. Sakura se sentía en paz, ahora tenía a sus padres que le prestaban más atención tras haberle pedido disculpas por todos los años perdidos, por el dolor causado. Era feliz, en parte era feliz.

Solo le faltaba Sasuke, como lo extrañaba; al parecer, y por lo que había oido, ahora salía con una rubia llamada Ino, de la facultad de administración. Y anquen dolía saberlo, en parte se alegraba, ella no le deseaba infelicidad. Ahora se daba cuenta de tantas cosas que antes no vio; como que tener a alguien que te cuida no es molesto por el contrario te así sentir bien, o que cuando amas a alguien solo quieres la felicidad de esa persona sin importar la propia.

Solo esperaba, que en algún futuro pudiera decir que era feliz, completamente feliz.

* * *

><p>-No quiero ir Dobe.<p>

-Teme no seas amargado. Ayúdame quieres, Hinata acepto ir en una cita pero tenía que ser doble porque quiere llevar a su nueva amiga.

Sasuke estaba fastidiado, ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que molestarlo? Él no quería ir a citas, quería quedarse en casa y estudiar, estaban próximos a parciales y él solo podía pensar en sacar las mejores notas. No tenía tiempo para jugar.

-No, Naruto, estoy cansado de que con cada mujer que salga me emparejen. –Todavía recordaba el chisme que se había armado con Ino Yamanaka, una amiga y novia de un compañero de clase, por una conversación que habían mantenido en una fiesta- No sé ni cuando me volví tan popular para que hablen de mi. Es molesto.

Naruto sonrió, a él le daba risa al nueva popularidad de Sasuke, y algo de lastima, también, pues las chicas vivían acosándolo y le sacaban chisme tras chisme.

-Tal vez se deba a la breve desaparición de Sakura Haruno –hablo Naruto, sin notar la mueca de Sasuke.

Él todavía pensaba en ella, en Sakura, ¿Cómo dejar de amar a alguien? Cada día se hacia la misma pregunta, pero nunca hallaba una respuesta. Sakura había quedado grabada a fuego en su piel. No se había acostado con nadie, ni siquiera por rencor o venganza, simplemente no quería. Era estúpido, pues ella no tuvo reparos en hacerlo, pero el amor era así, estúpido.

-Escuche que volvió hoy a la universidad, pero que estaba distinta.

Sasuke quería olvidarla; olvidar el dolor que le atenazaba el alma, olvidar su olor, su recuerdo. Todo, quería olvidar todo y nada.

* * *

><p>-Lo siento Hinata, al final no pude convencerlo –hablo Naruto con la ojiperla- creo que, simplemente, no quiere salir con ninguna chica, nunca me ha dicho nada pero creo que estuvo enamorado de una chica que lo lastimo y aun le duele.<p>

-Pobre Sasuke, debe ser difícil para él. No me gustaría estar en su situación –dijo algo triste la chica.

-Y nunca la estarás Hinata, conmigo tú nunca sentirás dolor ni derramaras lagrimas –dijo con fervor el rubio haciendo sonrojar a la Hyuga.

-Naruto –Susurro.

* * *

><p>-Sakura quiero presentarte a mi novio. Naruto-kun ellas es Sakura, mi amiga. Sakura el es mi novio, Naruto Uzumaki –los presento la chica sin percatarse de la consternación de los presentados.<p>

El mundo era un pañuelo, pensaba Sakura, cómo, de entre todos los chicos de la universidad, Hinata se ennovio con Naruto. Dios, no quería perder a Hinata, pero como decirle que ella, en el pasado, se había acostado con su actual novio. Estaba incomoda y no era la única por cómo estaba Naruto de nervioso.

De pronto sonó un timbre. El celular de Hinata, la chica se disculpo y alejándose un poco contesto, dejando solos a Sakura y Naruto.

-Esto es un poco incomodo, ¿no crees? –pregunto Naruto.

-Mira, yo no quiero perder a Hinata, es la única amiga que tengo. Y tú no quieres perderla, tampoco –hablo rápidamente Sakura- nosotros tomamos demás y nos acostamos, no es un delito ni nada parecido, pero ella no se tiene porque enterar… no le digamos, además, fue algo sin importancia.

Naruto no respondió, la miro seriamente y después miro a Hinata y asintió con la cabeza, llegando a un mutuo acuerdo. Era como olvidar que nunca habían tenido sexo.

* * *

><p>-Dios, no te vas a creer quien es al nueva amiga de Hinata –le dijo Naruto a Sasuke, este lo miro desinteresado pero permito que continuara- nada más ni nada menos que Sakura Haruno.<p>

Y a partir de ahí Sasuke no escucho nada mas, mientras Naruto relataba todo lo pasado, como se había sentido muy incomodo, el acuerdo y el cambio de Sakura, Sasuke se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos.

Así que Sakura había hecho una amiga, ¿había cambiado? ¿En verdad Sakura Haruno ya no era la misma chica que salía de fiestas y se acostaba con todos los chicos que quiera? Quería creer tanto eso, en verdad quería creerlo.

-Naruto, la chica de la cita doble, ¿era Sakura? –Naruto asintió sin comprender- ¿hay posibilidades de que se realice otra cita doble?

-Claro, no creo que haya problema -dijo desorientado.

Sasuke, por primera vez en casi tres mese, sonrió de verdad.

* * *

><p>-Se están demorando, Naruto dijo que nos veríamos a las siete y ya han pasado diez minutos –dijo Hinata preocupada.<p>

Sakura no escuchaba, estaba sumamente nerviosa. Estaba asustada, vería a Sasuke, después de tanto tiempo lo vería.

-Hinata, ¿y si no vienen? –Pregunto asustada- ¿y si Sasuke se arrepintió y decidió que era una estupidez?

-No lo creo Sakura-chan, ahora tranquilízate. Además, fue idea de Sasuke esta cita doble.

Si, lo sabía. Desde que escucho que Sasuke había aceptado la cita al enterarse quien era ella se sentía confusa. ¿Sasuke la seguiría queriendo? O, por el contrario ¿la odiaría? ¿Había pensado en ella en todo este tiempo? Tenía tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

-Sakura –el susurro de una voz que no había oído en meses pero que le acelero el corazón.

-Sasuke.

* * *

><p>-¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarlos solos? –pregunto nuevamente Hinata a su novio.<p>

-Si, además creo que tienen cosas de que hablar… no se que habrá pasado entre ellos pero se podía sentir toda la tensión. –dijo Naruto pensativo- Sasuke nunca me conto nada que tuviera que ver con Sakura, pero al parecer paso algo entre ellos que nunca debió terminar.

* * *

><p>Estaban frente a frente, sentados en la sala del apartamento de Sasuke; tras despedirse de Naruto y Hinata habían decidido ir a hablar a un lugar más cómodo y como el apartamento de Sasuke estaba cerca habían ido allí, en medio del silencio.<p>

Y, ahora, sentados no se miraban y ninguno pronunciaba palabra. Sasuke no sabía que decir, además estaba algo sorprendido, Sakura estaba distinta, mas pálida y delgada, pero con los ojos más brillantes, era más feliz y eso lo asustaba, porque quería que la felicidad de Sakura fuera él, Sasuke Uchiha, no otro persona, no otro motivo. Por su parte, Sakura tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera decir Sasuke. No soportaba… no soportaba…

-Lo siento –hablo en un pequeño susurro Sakura, sorprendiendo a Sasuke con esa voz más calidad, mas afable- Fui una tonta… lo sé. Te perdí y no sé cómo recuperarte, no lo sé… -su voz se llenaba de pequeños sollozos- te quiero tanto… tanto… y fui una tonta… no quería enamorarme… -lo miro con los ojos inundados de lagrimas- tenias razón, estaba asustada, la idea de sentir algo por ti me paralizo… estaba tan acostumbrada a no sentir que cuando tu llegaste fue un golpe difícil… y te pido perdón por el dolor, por mi estupidez, por… por… por darme cuenta de que te amo, tarde.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto en un murmullo- ¿Por qué no querías amarme? ¿Por qué tenias miedo?, explícamelo, Sakura, explícamelo, porque no te endientado, no entiendo. –rogo Sasuke desesperado, quería amarla, prometerle amor, pero quería sus motivos, lo que llevaron a que se encontraran en todo esta situación.

Hubo un largo silencio, donde Sakura luchaba consigo mimas, todavía tenía miedo, no podía mentirse, pero quería una oportunidad, solo una para demostrarle a ese hombre su corazón, su todo.

-Yo siempre lo he tenido todo, sabes, bueno, por lo menos todo lo material –sonrió tristemente- cuando cumplí seis años me di cuenta que mis padres no me querían, nadie me quería… nadie había recordado mi cumpleaños, y llore. Ese día, tras derramar todas las lagrimas que me era permitido en mi soledad, me prometí no volver a llorar. Tenía seis años pero era consciente del mundo al que pertenecía. A partir de ahí, no busque mas muestras de cariño por parte de mis padres, y creo que eso les alegro, no querían estar pendientes de una niña, así que me dejaban con nanas y empleados de servicio.

Sakura recordaba todo el dolor, la angustia de la pequeña que espero amor y espero y espero y nunca recibió nada salvo regalos carísimos envueltos en caro papel y comprado por las asistentes de mamá o las secretarias de papá.

-Cuando tenía 14 años aun era inocente, podía ser vanidosa y mimada, pero era tan inocente de lo que podían hacerme otros –expreso con melancolía- me enamore, estaba enamorada de un chico de 17, era tan guapo, Sasori, se llamaba y era el hermano de una amiga… el me sedujo, me robo la inocencia; yo lo amaba, sentía que podía tocar el cielo con las manos si lo tenía cerca… pero una tarde cuando fui a visitarlo, lo escuche hablando con sus amigos de lo fácil que fui, de cómo iba a utilizarme por quien soy, por mi familia y el dinero. Y odie lo que era, odie a mis padres, a mis amigos, lo odie a él… odie al mundo.

Tantos sueños y esperanzas perdidos… la angustia atravesando su cuerpo, la desesperación y el odio. Ilusiones rotas, decisiones tomadas…

-Y decidí que nunca nadie jugaría conmigo, que yo los utilizaría. No iba a permitirme enamorarme, ni sentir, nada… no quería nada, salvo vivir según mi conveniencia… disfrutar. Pero entonces apareciste tú –le dijo a Sasuke que no había apartado ni por un solo momento su mirada de ella- te había visto y me fascinaste, quise tenerte y creí poder utilizarte y botarte cuando estuviera cansada… pero no me cansaba… por el contrario empezaba a pensar más en ti, te extrañaba cuando no estabas… y me asuste, entre en pánico… me acosté con otros –Sasuke cerró los ojos dolido al recordar- quería comprobarme a mi misma que no era nada, que tú no eres nada más que otro chico con el que compartía mi cama, a quien utilizaba para complacerme… pero me equivoque, tu lo eras todo. Lo eres todo –se acerco a él y se arrodillo ante él apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas de Sasuke- Te amo… te amo tanto, y si tan solo me brindaras una oportunidad te haría tan feliz… te lo daría todo, porque te amo, y no me canso de decirlo… seriamos felices, todos los días serian divertidos… juntos… sin dolor, sin lagrimas, sin sufrimientos, sin miedos… porque te amo, te amo, te amo… -sollozo mientras hundía la cabeza en sus piernas aferrándose a la tela del pantalón del chico.

-Sakura, no llores, por favor, Sakura –le hablaba Sasuke levantándola y sentándola en su regazo, haciendo que lo mirase a la cara y limpiándole las lagrimas con sus pulgares- Yo te odie, odie que me lastimaras, odie que tuvieras el poder de hacerme sufrir… pero lo que más odie fue no poder dejar de amarte –le beso las mejillas- pero me alegro de no haberlo hecho, porque tú estas aquí, volviste a mi… y lo único que necesito para ser feliz es a ti, para amarte… porque te amo… -la beso, fue un beso dulce y lleno de sentimientos, pero sobre todo de amor- Nunca, nunca me dejes… porque te seguiré, Sakura, te seguiré y te traeré de vuelta… tu eres mía.

-Nunca me iré Sasuke, ahora tengo lo que siempre quise… te tengo a ti. Mi amor, mi felicidad, mi todo.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad iba a ser una historia larga, sobre una Sakura que haría sufrir a Sasuke pero no pude, ya que seguía y seguía escribiendo y las cosas se fueron dando solas y se convirtió en One Shot… por otra parte, iba dejar a Sasuke solo, pero tampoco, no quería dejar sufriendo al Uchiha… y también quise dejar, entonces, a Sakura sola… y a Sasuke con Ino, pero no… no acepto que estén separados… me pone mal y no podrías dormir por el ataque de conciencia… ellos están hechos el uno para el otro… es así de simple:<strong>

**Amor = Sakura + Sasuke**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerme y espero y se pasen por el fic: TODO POR ELLA y JUEGO DE TRES<p>

Besos y se cuidan… ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
